I Will Protect You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari goes into great sorrow, when his last and most trusted friend, gets killed.


**Title** : I Will Protect You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/ Romance

**Summary** : -6918- Hibari goes into great sorrow, when his last and most trusted friend, gets killed.

---

"Hibird..."

A black-haired teenager leaned his back agents a wall, as both of his hands held infront of him a corps of a round yellow bird. He began to sob as tears began to slid down his cheeks.

The atmosphere around him was dead silent, and the room was bright because of the light that shines threw the windows.

The teenager wore black shoes, black pants, a brown belt, a white buttoned-up shirt with long sleeves, and a Displine Committee jacket over his shoulders.

He remained in that position for 8 minuets. No longer than that, because the sound of the door to this room being opened made him look up from the dead bird to whoever dares to come in.

The one who appears threw the doors is none other than the owner of this room, the room where his precious bird was killed.

The owner of this room, is a teenager, with blue hair, wearing a Kokuyo uniform, but with his jacket unbuttoned. The teen slowly closes the door behind him, as he keeps his eyes locked onto the teenager, who is crying.

Silence once again fills the atmosphere, as the teenager who had just come in, shows a look of sorrow on his face.

Minuets pass without anything happening in this room, until the blue-haired teenager says...

"I'm sorry."

He says those words like he knows, like he knows what had happened in this room. Even though he was absent the entire time. He says those words like he knows about the death of that sweet little bird, including the pain and suffering the owner has gained.

However, the sad teenager says nothing, and remains in his position, with his crying eyes looking straight at the other teen.

2 minuets pass before the owner of the dead bird says... .

"Why do you care?"

The other hesitates before responding.

"Because it is a sad moment for you."

A minuet passes by before another word is said.

"That's it?" He pauses for moment. "You don't know what this bird means to me...!" He begins to sob, so, he does not continue talking.

"He..." The other thinks before continuing. "Always keeps you company."

"Not just that," The sad teen says. "He's also all I have...As a friend."

"!!" The other is starttled.

"As a companion, as a playmate, as...Someone who's always besides me...!" He can't take it, he wants to cry out loud.

The picture of the other almost going down this knees is too horrible to watch. The Kokuyo student wants it to end.

But he'd rather keep his mouth shut until the other can maintain himself.

And that's, what he does.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of let those 2 come here, and do this, to the only thing you have left."

Now, he wanted to cry. But since he was so used to recieving pain than the other, he didn't.

"You don't care...!" The other stated. "You don't know what it feels, to lose the last thing closet to you."

A moment of silent came back into the room, after the crying boy's speech.

Until the blue-haired boy says...

"You feel lonely, don't you?" He pauses for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry, for all of this."

"No, you're not. You don't care!"

"Kyoya, I do care." He begins to approach him, since his eyes now closed, because of the endless tears. "I understand your pain."

Right now he stands before the crying teenager, who continues to not know he's there.

Until, a few seconds later. Then, he begins to look displeased.

"Go away."

"No."

"Why? Why do you care!?"

"Kyoya," The other says, "Your pain is my fault. And your pain is something I understand. And I can help."

His words, starttled the other, wrecked teenager. Who's eyes widen at the statement that had been made.

"Kyoya, I will be with you, you don't have to worry." His arms, begin to go around the other's figure. "You don't have to cry anymore."

He hugs him.

The atmophere, once again is covered with silence, but is also filled with the shock and surprise the sad teen has got.

Who now, only holds the dead bird's body, in his left hand. Since his hands were parted, by the body of the teenager who came in to hug him.

5 minuets of silence cover the room, because of the words the Kokuyo student has to say...

"This is my fault, Kyoya. I caused you have no one else. No one to trust, no one to love, no one to...Be with, happily."

Threw painful and sad sobs, did Kyoya manage to say...

"So?"

"I'll be with you."

Once again, the sad teenager is starttled and speechless.

But as he is, he can also feel the arms wrapped around his waist slowly loosen.

"Kyoya," The blue-haired teenager said, as he slowly let go of the other. "I," His slowly moved his head away from the other's neck, and closer to the face. "Will," He moves his face away from with wet cheek, and closer to the front of the face. "Protect you." After he said that, he went in for a kiss.

Kyoya was unable to protest, due to the shock from the other's words and, the sudden need, for comfort.

Those, 4 words, meant a lot to him. Even though it came from, the one person he hated the most in this world.

However, this kiss, was so delicious, and so shocking. All Kyoya could do was, let him explore his warm mouth.

They kissed passionately, and ended after doing so for over 3 minuets. From what the Kokuyo student can see, the other's face still shows a lot of sorrow. That is not good.

"Kyoya," He bgins to say. "Do you believe in words?"

Kyoya hesitates to answer. He does not feel comftable with answering it. Because, he fears about the outcome. Therefore, the other continues to say...

"I can prove to you, that I will protect you." Kyoya looks at him surprised, again, but more than ever. "I will be by your side, and always keeps you safe, and warm."

He goes in for another kiss after his speech. This time, does Kyoya turn his attencians to the little fluffy body on his bare hand.

He looks at it, he cares for it, and, he thanks it.

_'Hibird. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But, thank you, for all you have done.'_

It was time to move on. Or in otherwords, take what's there to protect you, other than hold on to what is vunrable and unable to protect you. So, he tips his hand towards the right, and let the body fall to the floor.

Kyoya, will trust, this teenager. Who begins to parten the kiss, and look at him in the eyes.

They stare at each other for a while, until Kyoya places both of his hands on the other's cheeks, before he says...

"Mukuro, protect me."

After that, does the other go in for a 3rd kiss. But this one, immediantly turns out more hot and lustful. More pleasurable and quickly into making out.

And from that day foward, Hibari Kyoya, always had someone there, for him.

And always willing, to be by his side, and protect him.

---

**End**


End file.
